A Good Year Indeed
by JediGurrl
Summary: Harry/Draco goodness. Probably could be PG-13, but better safe than sorry, now, an epic!
1. Going Home

Disclamery stuff: I don't own 'em, prolly never will. And I'll return them when I'm done letting them romp through the dark twisted corners of my mind.  
  
Here be Slash, that means boys kissin' and stuff *shifty eyes* Yeah. . . 'stuff'  
  
  
  
It had been eight years since his final year as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
That was the year the world nearly ended.  
But Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Was Always There To Save The Day, had managed, against all odds, and with more than a little help from his friends, to save the day yet again.  
  
So, when he received an invitation to return to Hogwarts, not as a student, but as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he couldn't refuse.  
He met Ron and Hermionie, the Quidditch Master and the History of Magic teacher respectively, and their daughter Deirdre at the station, Deirdre was starting her second year, granted, she was only two and a half, but Hogwarts was her home as much as the Burrows was, and Acting Headmaster Wood, wasn't going to say she couldn't stay.  
  
Sitting in an empty compartment on the train, Harry was happier than he'd been in years.  
When he heard the trolley rumbling past he actually laughed, remembering his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, when he and Ron had had some of everything.  
He laughed again, buying two chocolate frogs, one to eat, and one to set free, just as he'd done-albeit accidentally-all those years ago.  
He smiled again, feeling his apprehension and worry about the coming year fly out the window with the enchanted sweet. It was going to be a good year, he could feel it in his bones.  
  
He had just closed his eyes to see if he could manage a short nap before they arrived, when he heard an all-too-familiar sneering voice, although, it was considerably deeper than it had been the last time he'd heard it, "So it's true then, what the students are saying. Harry Potter is returning to Hogwarts."  
Harry sighed, opening his eyes, his breath caught in his throat the way it always had upon seeing Draco Malfoy.  
He sighed again, rubbing his eyes, "Malfoy, do you think that whatever bad blood there was between us when we were students, do you think, is there any chance that we could just leave it in the past? Start fresh?"  
  
Draco smiled, crossing the compartment in two easy strides, cupping that famous face between his hands and covering the suddenly surprised mouth with his own before the other man could muster a protest.  
A moment later he drew away, smirking, "Do you have any idea Potter, any idea at all how many times I wanted to do that back when we were students?"  
Harry could only sit there slack-jawed in shock, firstly by the kiss, and secondly by the revelation. He couldn't count the number of times he'd wanted that exact same thing and more.  
  
Draco chuckled, flicking an errant strand of hair out of his face before perching on the seat next to Harry, "Cat got your tongue Harry?"  
Harry blinked, turning to the smug blonde beside him, "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call me by my first name Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, running his fingers along the dark-haired young man's jaw, "I assure you, Harry, it won't be the last. That is, if you want it. And judging by your..." The fingers of his unoccupied hand crawled across Harry's hip, "Reaction, I'd say that it's exactly what you want."  
Harry could only nod dumbly, mind still reeling. A low moan escaped his throat as Draco's fingers met with his very apparent reaction. Even through robes and trousers, his former adversary's touch was almost electric.  
  
Draco muffled the second groan with another kiss, deeper than the first.  
The far corners of the Boy Who Lived's mouth were sought out by a curious tongue.  
Harry's fingers ran greedily through the other man's soft milky blonde hair as he drew away to breathe.  
Draco smiled, murmuring against Harry's lips, "Mmm, chocolate frogs."  
Harry's eyes were half closed, a shiver running down his spine as Draco's nimble fingers wormed their way through layers of fabric to meet with smooth, warm skin.  
  
Harry could only manage three short words as Draco's fingers began to insinuate themselves lower, "Draco, the door."  
Draco smiled, tugging his wand from his robes and pointing it at the compartment door, which slid itself shut, and locked itself with a click.  
Draco smirked, brow arching, he had just opened his mouth to say something when Harry kissed him.   
The kiss was sudden, and fierce enough to leave them both bruised.  
Draco growled, long fingers making quick work of Harry's fly, meeting skin again.  
Harry held back a moan, eyes fluttering closed as Draco began a dizzying pattern of stroking, teasing and petting, some touches were feather-light, and others almost painfully firm.  
  
Within moments Harry was arching his hips to meet Draco's hand, groans muffled by the blonde's eager mouth.  
Draco redoubled his efforts as he felt his partner begin to tense.  
Harry gasped, going rigid, head thrown back, jaw working reflexively as he was thrown over the edge and into the throes of climax.  
Draco all but purred as he extracted his hand from the tangle of fabric to lick it clean, smug as a cat with cream.  
Harry shivered as he relaxed back down to the seat, smiling as if he'd been drugged.  
Draco smirked again, unfolding from the seat, "You should get yourself cleaned up Potter, we're nearly there." He threw Harry a wink before vanishing through the door.  
  
Harry managed to straighten himself out before they arrived and he exited the train with everyone else.  
Hermionie found him on the platform and tisked, shaking her head as she reached out to set his glasses straight again, "Well, at least you didn't break them this time"  
Harry laughed, and when he caught Draco's wink from across the platform, he knew it was going to be a good year, a very good year indeed. 


	2. Catching Up

This chapter is made possible by a late night IM session with a friend of mine ( for anyone who's interested you can find her stories here http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=10359 ) in fact, most of the dialogue in this chapter is right from our conversation, just with different people saying it of course.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
It was his first day as a teacher, although, classes didn't really start until the next day, and Harry was getting the grand tour of Hogwarts by the oldest of his old friends, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore was still Headmaster, and made all the important decisions, but for the day-to-day running of the school, that went to Acting Headmaster Oliver Wood.  
  
Dumbledore nodded as he walked, with the aid of both Harry and an intricately carved wooden walking stick, "As you can see, the school is much the same. Much the same." He nodded again, "The faces have changed, although, not as much as one would think. Sprout's still here, and Madam Pomfrey. And as you no doubt saw, Hagrid is still very much here."  
  
Harry nodded, "I noticed a few faces missing though. Professor Flitwick, and Madam Hooch and Professor Trelawny."  
Dumbledore tilted his head, thinking a moment, "Flitwick passed on a few years back. Hooch is teaching Quidditch to underprivileged children in Rome. And Trelawny went on a vision-quest not too long ago, a quest that she has yet to return from."  
  
Harry nodded, "Ginny? Neville?"  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Happily married last I heard, working at the Dragon sanctuary with the eldest Weasley."  
  
Harry smiled, "And McGonagle? Snape?"  
Dumbledore laughed shortly, "Retired, both of them. To the countryside, France I believe, last letter mentioned passels of cats."  
  
Harry blinked, "They retired, together?"  
Dumbledore nodded, laughing again, "They did, who would've thought?"  
  
Harry smiled, shaking his head, "Fred and George?"  
"Run a wildly successful joke shop, based in Hogsmeade. Still drop by every few weeks to see their niece. Although they say it's to keep us all on our toes."  
He chuckled again before patting Harry on the back, "What say we go to the kitchen, see what sort of a snack we can scrounge up eh?"  
  
Before long the two were standing in the kitchen doorway watching Winky the House Elf sashaying around, rocking a tea cozy and singing softly.  
She squeaked when she saw them, scurrying over, holding the tea cozy to her chest.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Hello Winky, how are the babies?"  
Winky blushed an interesting shade of magenta, her shoulders hunching up around her ears, "They're asleep now mister Dumbledore, sir."  
Harry blinked, "Babies?"  
  
Winky blushed again, holding up the tea cozy so they could see inside. Three House Elf infants, each one little bigger than a kitten, and wearing a handkerchief, lay curled together, thumbs in each other's mouths.  
  
Harry smiled, "They're beautiful Winky, are they yours?"  
Winky blushed further, going from magenta to a deep maroon, nodding, her voice a squeak, "Yes they are mister Harry Potter, sir. Well, half they are Dobby's."  
  
Harry blinked, "Half? Dobby's their father?"  
Winky continued nodding, unable to say more.  
Dumbledore smiled, patting her shoulder, "You go and have a sit Winky, here come Sherry and Boots."  
  
Winky managed a strangled sounding, "Thank you sir." Before hurrying away. The other two House Elves ushered Dumbledore and Harry to a table in a corner of the kitchen, Dumbledore smiled, winking at the younger of the two, "We're just here for a snack Boots, nothing that will ruin our appetite for dinner you know." 


	3. Getting Caught

This one's a little longer than the last one, but the last one was a catching up chapter, this one is an actual chapter. That and I just got carried away.  
Another disclaimer, this is the first time I've done smut with a plot. Well, first time I've really done smut at all, and I wasn't originally going to make this a saga, but I have muses that talked me into it and gave me spare plot bunnies for it, so *shrug* Now it's an epic.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Draco had had a perfectly good, fully legitimate and official reason for showing up in Harry's office.  
Not that either of them remembered what exactly that reason was now.  
Harry was sitting on the desk, leaning back, and supporting himself on his hands as Draco leaned in, invading his space.  
Not that Harry was worried about that, no, he was more interested in the tongue invading his mouth, seeking out corners that were rapidly becoming familiar.  
More interested in the long, strong fingers weaving through his hair, massaging his scalp.  
They were both so swept up in what they were doing, that they'd forgotten to lock the door.  
  
Oliver Wood finally had a bit of free time so he could welcome his former team and housemate back to Hogwarts.  
He practically bounded up the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, sweeping past a cluster of giggling first year girls with a smile and a nod.  
He whistled to himself as he swung the classroom door open, crossing the room to swing the office door open with a smile, "Hullo Harry, so glad. . . to have. . . you back. . . "  
It took him a moment longer to actually process what it was he was seeing, then another moment to back out of the office again, closing the door behind him, "That'll teach me not to knock" he murmured to himself, all together too shell-shocked to even think of locking the door for them.  
  
Harry pulled away from the kiss suddenly.  
Draco blinked at him, brow raising quizzically, "You have a problem?"  
Harry shook his head, glancing around, "No, thought I heard something is all."  
Draco glanced around as well, then rolled his eyes, "You're being paranoid."  
  
Any protest Harry would have had was smothered as his newfound lover resumed the kiss, more vehement than before, as if to reprimand him for pausing it in the first place.  
Harry groaned, feeling the fingers that had moments before been weaving through his hair, now worming their way through the front of his robes.  
Harry made a sound that could only be described as a purr, his head tilting back as Draco left a trail of kitten-like nips along his jaw and down his throat.  
  
"Eurgh!"  
Draco's head snapped up from where he'd latched onto the base of Harry's neck, Harry, who already had his head tilted back opened his eyes, startled.  
Standing in the doorway was a livid Ronald Weasley. He scrabbled in a sleeve for a moment before extracting his wand, pointing it at Draco, "Malfoy! Why in the Nine Hells are you trying to rape Harry?!"  
  
Draco smirked, leaning on the desk now, one hand on either side of Harry's hips, "Can't rape the willing Weasley."  
Harry arched a brow, lifting his head to look at the pale blonde above him, "Oh? And who said I was willing Draco?"  
Draco arched a brow right back, his voice dropping to a low, throaty growl, "Don't make me lick you into submission Harry."  
  
Ron made a very strangled noise, going somewhat goggle-eyed, "I don't need to hear this! I don't even need to hear ABOUT this!"  
"Ron? What's the matter?" came the second familiar voice as Hermione appeared at his side, "Oh, I see." She crossed her arms, "What ARE you two thinking? I mean, what if a student had walked in on this? Oooh we'd be getting howlers from the parents."  
  
Draco smirked again, neither he nor Harry had moved since they'd been interrupted, "Oh come off it Hermione, don't even try to tell us that you haven't had a romp or two across the desk with Ron."  
Ron spluttered, Hermione patted him on the arm. Back when they were students, a remark like that would have caused her a moment's pause. She didn't even bat an eye at it now, "At least we lock the door first."  
  
Draco nodded, continuing his thought, "I mean, Deirdre's what now? Two?"  
"Twenty six months. Do you have a point?"  
"Twenty six months, that means she was born in, June?"  
"July, again, do you have a point?"  
Draco nodded again, "Nine months before July would be. . ." He tisked, shaking his head, "Smack in the middle of a school year."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, leading her still-spluttering husband from the room, "Just don't be late for dinner."  
She shut the door solidly behind them and waved Ron's wand hand, still with a death-grip on his wand, as she murmured, "Aromahola."  
She pondered a moment before retrieving her own wand and giving the office door a minor hex, simple thing really, any time that both Harry and Draco were in the room, the door would lock itself. She made a mental note to duplicate the hex on Draco's office door, just in case.  
  
As soon as the door was closed again the two resumed their kiss, more fevered than before, making up for lost time.  
Not even ten minutes later, Dobby appeared just inside the door, carrying a tea tray. It was part of a House Elf's job to be able to get through locked doors, particularly at teatime.  
He was a little concerned when he heard the noises from the other side of the desk, then he noticed various articles of clothing tossed haphazardly across the desk and chairs.  
He smiled to himself, shaking his head and setting the tea tray down quietly before vanishing off to the kitchen for another cup and saucer and some more biscuits. All the school teapots were enchanted, so the tea would still be warm when they were ready for it. 


	4. Nightmare

Once again, I must thank all of my lovely muses.  
This chapter is a little darker than any of the others, and I'm not sure why, aside from the whole 'nightmare' thing. What I meant is I don't know why I felt like writing a dark and angsty chapter, it just sort of happened.  
  
  
Harry jerked awake from a nightmare, eyes wide, gasping for air.  
He reached instinctively for his glasses, before remembering that they'd been snitched by one of the students' pet pixie. Madame Pomfrey had given him an oculus potion to use until they could be replaced.  
  
It was then that Harry realized he was being held gently, almost cradled.  
He blinked up at the concerned face above him, "Draco?"  
Draco nodded, smoothing his hands down Harry's arms, "Are you alright?"  
Harry nodded as well, rubbing his eyes, "Just nightmares, nothing I haven't survived before." He blinked, "Hang on, how did you get in my room?"  
  
Draco almost smiled, the barest lifting at the corner of his mouth, "That House Elf, the one you tricked my father into freeing?"  
"Dobby."  
Draco nodded, "That one. He came to get me, said you were having," here he mimicked Dobby's reedy, quavering voice, "'a monstrous and terrible dream' he said you were tossing and turning."  
Harry blinked, "Why do you think he went to get you first?"  
Another almost smile, running his fingers through Harry's hair, gently leaning his dark-haired companion back against his chest, tendering away the tenseness left over from the nightmare, "I've learned that House Elves usually know more than they let on. Particularly Hogwarts House Elves."  
  
Harry blinked heavy-lidded eyes, studying the man looking down at him. Pale complexion and hair giving him an almost ethereal glow in the witching hour gloom, a seeming guardian angel.  
He reached up, running his fingers gently along Draco's jaw, "You've changed."  
Draco tried to smile, "Not since yesterday."  
Harry shook his head slightly, "No, not since yesterday. Since. . . I'm not sure, ever I guess."  
Draco nodded slowly reaching down to flick a lock of hair away from Harry's eyes, then he blinked, "Harry, what happened to your glasses?"  
Harry smiled, apparently embarrassed, as a faint blush crept across his face, "One of the second years, Taylor Cameron, her pixie, Imp, got them. Poor girl was terrified, I don't think she really knew how to react when I told her that all she had to do was walk me to the hospital wing to see Pomfrey." Harry's eyes were completely closed now, nearly totally relaxed against Draco.  
  
Draco smiled, running his hands down Harry's arms again, "You should go back to sleep, it's still hours before breakfast."  
Harry nodded slowly, already halfway there, "Stay with me?"  
Draco smiled again, still tendering the raven-haired beauty in his lap, "Of course I will Harry."  
Harry was still nodding faintly, "And Draco? Don't go to sleep."  
Draco's brow furrowed, puzzled by the request, "Alright Harry, I'll try."  
  
Harry was already asleep, his breathing evening out, deepening.  
Draco tilted his head, watching Harry sleep. It was the first time he'd seen 'Saint Potter' completely at ease. He half smiled, reaching down and running his thumb along Harry's cheekbone, ~No, not a saint, you've seen too much, done too much to be a Saint. An angel maybe, but never a saint.~  
  
He smiled, resting his head back against the headboard, he only meant to close his eyes for a moment, to rest them.  
What he felt was something akin to the sensation of traveling by portkey. Only the tug was behind his eyes and at his temples instead of behind his navel.  
He blinked, confused, then saw Harry. Harry shook his head sadly, "I told you not to go to sleep. Now all you can do is wait it out."  
Draco blinked, "Where ARE we?"  
Harry smiled sadly, "Nightmare. You don't have to watch."  
The nothingness around them, and Harry, swam before Draco's eyes, blurring at the edges and spreading out.  
  
After a moment it all came back into focus. The first thing Draco saw was Harry, naked, against a wall, it took Draco a moment to realize that the only thing keeping Harry upright were the binding spells around his wrists.  
That's when Draco saw. . . Himself, standing across the room, toying idly with his wand.  
  
So far Harry didn't have a mark on him, aside from a dark smear of blood at the corner of his mouth.  
Draco heard his own voice, cold, calculating, immaculately mannered, just loud enough to carry in the empty room, "Just give in already Potter. We both know you aren't going to leave this room alive. Honestly I'm surprised that you've managed this long without so much as a scream."  
  
Harry's voice was thick with pain, but still had an edge of steely determination, "I'd never give you the satisfaction Malfoy."  
Malfoy smiled slowly, "Satisfaction Potter? Is that what you think this is about?"  
Draco could only shake his head, hand over his mouth. He knew, somehow, what spell his doppelganger intended to use. It was a sensitivity charm, used correctly it would heighten the recipient's senses to the point of arousal.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply as the spell hit him, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he bit back the groan that was rising in his throat.  
~Well that explains the blood~ Draco thought detachedly.  
Malfoy strode forward, a slow smile spreading itself across his face, this was no ordinary smile, it was a full on Cheshire grin, all teeth and sadistic amusement.  
  
Malfoy trailed the tip of his wand in an excruciatingly slow path down the center of Harry's chest, drawing a bright line of blood from the juncture of his collarbones to his navel.  
Harry arched away from the pain of the wand, pressing himself against the wall behind him, a long low groan finally tearing itself free from his throat, his breath coming in harsh ragged gasps through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco could see the venom in Harry's eyes, he'd gotten much the same look often enough when they were younger. But what Harry said next hit him like a punch in the stomach.  
Harry's voice was low and pained, but still clear, "Do it Draco. End this, finish me. Please."  
Malfoy's wand was over Harry's heart now, he nodded once, slowly, "Goodbye love. Avera kadavera."  
Harry did scream then, it started low, and spiraled up to a wail, and up still to the shriek of a dying animal, and higher to the point where it was merely felt as a pressure against the eardrums  
  
They both woke, gasping, Draco shook his head, eyes brimming, "I'm so sorry Harry, I'd never. . ."   
Harry shook his head, silencing Draco with a finger against trembling lips, "I know Draco. It was just a nightmare. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
